bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Togabito (Ten-Tails)
The Togabito (咎人, "Offenders") are a species of spiritual beings that are imprisoned in Hell for crimes that they committed when they were alive. Overview The soul of a dead Human normally passes on to the Soul Society with the assistance of a Shinigami. However, Humans that lived lives full of sin - including those that become s after dying - are incapable of entering the Soul Society. Instead, they are sent into the depths of Hell, where they are bound by indestructible chains and condemned for the rest of eternity. Under ordinary circumstances, these Togabito are incapable of leaving their prison, for they are constantly watched over by , the guardian of Hell. However, some Togabito are capable of leaving Hell and entering the Human World, though they apparently need to conceal their faces to prevent Kushanāda from dragging them back into Hell. Some Togabito possess immense amounts of power, which can surpass that of even an . Whilst in Hell, the Togabito live through a constant cycle of rebirth, death and regeneration. After a being is killed in Hell, their bodies are enveloped in chains, which sparks the transition into a Togabito, ultimately trapping them there due to the sturdiness of their chains. Also, the strength of each particular Togabito is the primary factor which influences their rate of regeneration. For example, when Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai were killed by their respective opponents, they were revived only moments later by Shuren at the lava pit on the fourth level of Hell. A more notable example would be when Kokutō revived himself mere moments after his act of self-sacrifice to kill Gunjō, which reflects his sheer strength as a Togabito. Appearance Incarcerated in Hell, Togabito commonly have white garb with thin black stripes, though certain Togabito have been shown to have their own attire. While out of Hell, most Togabito have variations of one standard set of clothing, which is a black cloak with white rectangular buttons, draped across their entire bodies, concealing their physical makeup. Also, the Togabito share the same mask, which is light bulb-shaped and split off diagonally with the color of black and white. Their limbs are covered by white gloves and boots. The purpose of the mask and cloaks are to conceal the Togabito from the watchful eyes of the Kushanāda; however, at the same time, the cloaks hinder their power to some extent. Should too much of this garb be removed, the Kushanāda will immediately be alerted to the Togabito's escape and will immediately chain up the Togabito and drag it back through the gates of Hell, where the Kushanāda will promptly punish it and then lock it in the lowest levels of Hell. This is why Shuren wears bandages underneath his mask, in case somebody breaks off his mask. For unknown reasons, Kokutō has been shown to exit Hell freely without this attire. It should be noted, however, that he kept parts of his face obscured behind black bandages. Most Togabito often feature chains as part of their outfit. While usually they appear relatively short, these chains often extend further than they appear, as Kokutō has demonstrated. These chains are a part of the force of Hell that is incarcerating them, and are nearly impossible to destroy. The Kushanāda are capable of grasping the normally invisible lengths of chain to drag the Togabito in. While they are a great inconvenience for the Togabito, the chains can have multiple useful purposes, as demonstrated by Shrieker and Kokutō. Since the chains are nearly impossible to destroy, one can use the chain to block attacks from someone without the necessary power to destroy them. Kokutō also used a chain connecting his arm to his sword to yank Taikon, who consumed the sword, towards him and into the lava pit behind him. Powers & Abilities Augmented Powers: A Togabito's abilities are considerably more powerful than those of its original form. As a Togabito, Shrieker was faster and stronger than his original Hollow form. In addition, he possessed enhanced versions of his Hollow abilities. Enhanced Speed: The Togabito are seen to utilize a variant of high-speed movement. Zanpakutō Some particularly powerful Togabito can generate Zanpakutō, which are the manifestation of their user's sins. These Togabito are easily on par with most captain-level Shinigami. *'Zaikai' (罪解, Sin Release): Much like a Shinigami's Shikai and an Arrancar's Resurrección, Togabito with Zanpakutō are capable of releasing their swords to gain the power of whatever sin sent them to Hell. This release is more like a Shinigami's Shikai, in that it gives them no new form, though the weapon may change slightly. The power increase from such a release, however, is more akin to a Shinigami's Bankai. The thing that sets Zaikai apart from other releases, is that Zaikai abilities only "tempt" their targets, therefore, no Zaikai are offensive abilities. List of Togabito * Kūgo Ginjō Navigation Category:Race